My Dark Angel
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: She stood by her window, transfixed by the dark night sky before her. She waited patiently, waited for the appearance of her beautiful, dark angel. Dark Angel! ? Flashbacks to mini!Brittana :D T to be safe.


_My Dark Angel_A/N This is just a quick One-Shot I wrote when I was bored and didn't feel like following a storyline :D So I hope you like this and please review.

Santana Lopez leaned against the wall of her room, staring out at the dark, starry night. Not a cloud in the sky, the cold air was trickling in through her open window, tickling her bare arms and leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. The brunette sighed, but let the cold leak in, refusing to close the window.

She was waiting. Waiting patiently for her angel to appear out from the swallowing darkness outside. She sighed. Her beautiful blonde was impossible to track, and she longed for the moments when the angel would drop from the bedazzled sky and through her bedroom window.

Santana smiled at the thought. She allowed her mind to wander, to remember. She grinned, her face betraying her emotions to the world. Instantly she wiped the smile from her face, replacing it with one of longing. Her angel could usually tell when the Latina wanted her; usually she would be here by now.

The teen's eyes turned downcast as her mood dropped. She needed the blonde beauty to come and comfort her, save her from her own mind, her own blame. Santana wrapped her slim arms around her midsection, desperately trying to capture some of the rapidly disappearing warmth.

"Come on, B, where are you?" she whispered to the empty sky. She sighed and sat down on the narrow windowsill, feeling her skin cool through her thin t-shirt and shorts. A bang and a string of curses were heard from the floor below her and she sighed. They were fighting again, just like every night,

Santana sighed and glanced back up at the sky, her dark eyes searching for a pale figure. When she found none, the small Latina leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Her mind sank back into remembrance and she smiled one of her favourite memories.

Flashback

Six-year-old Santana Lopez ran through the streets, dodging the few people that occupied the roads at the last hour. Tears stung her eyes as her trainers hit the ground, their lights starting up with each step. Her Mama and Papi were fighting again, and she was scared.

_She dashed around a corner, narrowly avoiding a fall and continued her run, not even caring about her unknown surroundings. Her dark hair whipped around her face in the strong wind as storm clouds began forming over her head. Small droplets of rain began falling from the dark sky, and quickly turned into a torrential downpour._

_Santana shivered as her clothing quickly soaked through and stuck to her skin. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and ran over to one of the building on the side of the road, pressing her cold body into the side to shield it from the icy rain. _

_The clouds above her darkened and a string of lightning lit the sky, thunder booming. The Latina yelped and pressed herself further into the wall, her small body shaking with fear. Santana squeezed her eyes shut as a fresh wave of fearful tears overtook her. _

_Suddenly, she heard it, and it made open her eyes quickly. Cries echoed from a narrow alley on her right. Santana's face morphed into one of curiosity and she slowly took a step towards the dark alleyway. "Hello?" she said, trying her best to make her voice sound deeper, more grown up. _

_When she wasn't answered, the small girl took a careful step forward, nerves setting in due to her moonlit surroundings. "Hello?" she called again, the cries having become louder. "Are you ok?" A clap of thunder sounded around her and she winced, but continued her walk deeper into the alley. _

_Suddenly she saw her. A tall blonde girl, about her own age, lay on the ground, hugging her thin legs to her chest as she sobbed. The girl was facing the Latina, but her eyes were shut tight, hiding Santana from her view. She wore a black dress that reached her knees but no shoes. She seemed unaffected by the freezing temperatures, despite her lack of clothing. _

_Santana felt her chest ache as another cry ripped from the blonde's throat. Her body longed to comfort this complete stranger, so she allowed it. Before she knew it, the brunette found herself standing above the sobbing blonde girl. Santana's eyes had yet to leave the taller girl's face, as she was transfixed. This upset child was really pretty, and the Latina couldn't tear her eyes away._

_The small brunette's eyes travelled along the rest of the blonde's body, over long, strong, legs and toned arms. But her dark irises were caught on the pale girl's back. Two wings protruded from the back of her dress, black as night and shining in the moonlight._

_Santana's breath was caught. The wings were unmoving, but so beautiful. They shimmered like black diamonds and looked so, so soft. Suddenly, the blonde's eyes snapped open. Santana backed away a step as striking blue eyes pierced her. Those eyes…they were the most amazing shade of cobalt the Latina had ever seen. They sparkled and shone in the dark alley, drawing the smaller girl closer to the winged one. _

"_Hi…" Santana breathed out, relived by the sound of her own voice breaking the silence. The sound snapped the blonde from her haze and she sat up in a sitting position, quickly wiping her eyes and trying her best to hide her wings behind her back, folding them as tight as she could behind her. _

"_Hi." She whispered back, her voice angelic and memorising. Santana's breath left her, leaving them in silence once again. The blonde girl sat on the wet floor, watching the shorter girl with her bright eyes. They smouldered and glowed in the dark street, drawing Santana in with impossible force. _

_Santana cleared her throat as tears reappeared in the blonde's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, again making her voice deeper. The taller child smiled weakly, her wings twitching slightly from the stain of being tucked up for so long. "Nothing…I'm just scared of lightning."_

_Santana grinned and took a hesitant step forward. The blonde blinked but didn't move away, she just sat on the floor, rain running down her face like tears. Santana found herself beside the blonde, wondering how she got over so quickly. She shook off the thought as the taller girl turned her body to face her, hiding her wings yet again, as if she truly believed that Santana hadn't seen them yet._

"_Don't." The Latina said, making the blonde freeze. "Don't what?" she asked, her voice wavering during the lie. Santana smiled. "Don't hide your wings, they're so cool!"_

_The blonde grinned at the brunette's words, finally unfurling her black wings with a sigh of content. Santana's eyes automatically flew to the feathered appendages the blonde sported, contrasting greatly against the light hair and skin of the nervous looking girl._

"_Cool…" Santana breathed out, her breath gone between the sight of the wings and the freezing temperatures. The blonde grinned at her, blushing slightly under the Latina's gaze. "Thanks." She said, her voice happier than before. _

_Santana sat down beside the dark angel. "Can I…touch them?" the brunette asked, shy and timid while waiting for an answer. The blonde smiled and nodded, her eyes sparkling. Santana slowly reached up and ran her hand along the dark feathers. The paler girl closed her eyes at the touch, sighing and pushing her wings into the touch._

_The Latina smiled and buried her hand in the warm feathers. They were so soft and warm. The blonde girl grinned and relaxed, her body becoming accustomed to the hands running over her wings. "What's your name?" Santana asked, her fingers gently stroking the feathers back into place where they had become ruffled in the strong winds._

_The blonde sighed and answered on impulse. "I'm Brittany." She said, her smile lighting the dark atmosphere. "What's yours?" _

"_My name's Santana." The Latina said, continuing to stroke the black wings, smiling as the strange heat that radiated from the feathers warmed her hand. Brittany… that name was awesome! _

_Brittany's wind was on a similar track. She grinned at the soft touches on her sensitive wings and opened her eyes to watch the Latina in front of her. Santana, sensing her eyes, turned to face the blonde. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. _

Present Day

Santana grinned at the memory. It still remained her favourite, even after so many years. She opened her eyes, letting them fall on the stars once again. She sighed at the lack of a floating figure and ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face and behind her shoulders.

Absentmindedly, her fingers began playing with the silver bracelet on her left wrist. She grinned as her fingers brushed the cold metal, tracing over all the small indentations that were present in the old piece of jewellery, in place of charms. People had questioned her where she had come across such a beautiful piece of silver, but she had lied her way out of such questionings, telling everyone that she had received it as a gift from one of her lovers.

Santana smiled at the thought. In a strange way, it was quite true now. Back then it wasn't, but now… it was a whole new story. The Latina rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and stared down at her most valuable possession.

A fresh wave of memories overtook her and she grinned.

Flashback

The tanned fourteen-year-old girl sat high in the tree in her back garden, hidden among the leaves. Her anger burned through her like lava, filling her and causing her to breath fast and irregular. Tears leaked from her eyes in her anger as she climbed yet higher in the braches, scraping her skin on the bark.

_When she reached the highest branch that would hold her weight, Santana stopped her climb, leaning against the trunk and sighing deeply. There were fighting harder than ever tonight, it had escalated to the point of violence. She was anger, anger that they couldn't stop fighting long enough to pay any attention to her, couldn't even see that she was scared, or confused, or in need of help. _

_She was so sick of this constant fighting. So scared of what was becoming her job, flirting with boys that she couldn't even stand the sight of, stay up all night drinking when all she wanted to do was hang out with her angel._

_The Latina closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet night air. She smiled weakly as her deep breathing calmed her and opened her eyes to stare up at the stars. There was not a cloud in the sky, so millions of eyes could stare down at her from the heavens, unhindered._

_She sighed as her mood swag, sending her back into her haze of depression. She couldn't understand why her parents fought so much. She believed it was her fault, that they must have been happy at some point, they were married after all, but she had never seen them happy._

_Tears stung her eyes once again, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. Suddenly, the braches above her shook with added weight. The brunette smiled into her knees, knowing very well who was staring down at her._

"_Hey Britt-Britt." She whispered, lifting her head up so she could face the blonde angel above her. Brittany sat up in the tree, her dark wings unfurled in all their glory. The blonde's face was alight with a bright smile, her hair lifting slightly in the light breeze._

"_Hey San!" Brittany said, climbing down so she was at the Latina's height. "What's wrong?" _

_Santana scoffed and smiled at the blonde in front of her. "I'm fine, they're fighting again." Brittany's grin faded and she shuffled towards the Hispanic girl, wrapping her arms around her tightly._

"_I'm sorry Sanny. I didn't know." Santana shrugged and smiled, hugging the blonde back. "It's okay Britt." Brittany dragged the small girl tighter into the hug, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder as she carefully drew her wings through the branches and wrapped them around them both. _

_Santana sighed as she was engulfed in the hellish heat. She had grown to love the warmth that came from those wings. It was her only form of comfort in life. All her days ended in such a fashion, covered by Brittany's soft wings._

_She cuddled deeper into the black heat. Brittany's smiled as her wings tightened their hold on the Latina, swallowing her in darkness. Santana smiled into the familiar feathers. But as she did so, a thought struck her. _

"_Hey B?" She whispered. "Hmm." Brittany hummed, her eyes closed and her breathing slow, taking in the scent of the brunette almost religiously. Santana hugged the blonde tighter, scare of the reaction she could get after this question. "How come your down here anyway? Your not evil."_

_Brittany sighed against the tanned skin on Santana's nape. "I…" she said, trailing off as she struggled to word her answer. Santana didn't speak, instead let the angel think at her own speed._

_Brittany smiled weakly and leaned back so she could face the Latina. "I swear to you, I'm not evil," she spat the last word as if it tasted bad in her mouth. "I was framed." Santana's brow knitted in confusion, so the taller girl elaborated. _

"_My twin sister, Caprice, was jealous of me. My father had always favoured me and he was dying. He ruled a huge piece of…cloud; she was worried she would get very little from his death. And so she wanted me gone. She was totally insane. I don't understand why she was so mad at me, it wasn't my fault." Santana's face was sad for her friend, but she waited for her to finish. _

"_She set me up. I 'just happened' to be in the same place that a huge fire was set. I must have blacked out or something, 'cause when I woke up, I was in jail. I was found guilty and they sent me down here. Caprice got everything, and now she gets to gloat down at me. Sometimes, I can feel her watching me…and it scares me."_

"_Awm Britt-Britt." Santana sighed, drawing her friend back into the hug. "I'm so sorry!" Brittany smiled as she laid her head on her friend's shoulder. A scream echoed back from the house and Brittany felt Santana tense. "It's okay, Sanny." She whispered to her upset friend. "It'll all be okay."_

_Santana sighed. "Do you miss your family Britt?"_

_Brittany mimicked the Latina's sigh. "I don't know…maybe sometimes." She smiled. "But I have you. That helps."_

_Santana tightened her hold on the blonde as she felt the wings surrounding her do the same. Suddenly, Brittany pulled away and removed her arms from around the brunette. Hurt flashed in Santana's eyes but Brittany smiled brightly to relax her. _

_Brittany's hands began to glow with beautiful silver light. Santana's mouth hung open in comical fashion as the light glowed brighter and brighter, until nearly blinding. But as quick as it was there, the light faded, leaving Brittany's hands clutching something in her closed fist._

"_Here." Brittany said, handing Santana the more beautiful silver bracelet she had ever seen. "It's a friendship bracelet." The Latina grinned and slid on the piece of jewellery. It fitted perfectly. _

"_Oh my god, thank you so much Britt! This is amazing!" Brittany grinned and slid her own onto her wrist. Both glowed slightly when near the other and Santana was amazed at the seer power her friend possessed. _

_A sudden surge of confidence overwhelmed Santana and she leaned up towards the blonde. She pressed her lisp to Brittany's cheek, lingering a second to long to be normal, before pulling away to stare at Brittany's blush. "Thank you B. This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever given me."_

_Brittany grinned sheepishly and tucked her lips into her mouth to hind her smile. Santana rolled her eyes and sank back into the blonde's wingspan, snuggling into the warmth. Within seconds, Brittany joined her. "I love you San."_

Present Day

Santana smiled and felt her insides turn to mush. S sudden scream ripped through the air, yanking her from her thoughts and sending her back into to the real world with a jolt. The ear-piercing yell made her insides churn with terror and her eyes close forcibly to hind the tears.

"Where are you B?" She asked the empty air, begin it to reveal her blonde.

And it did. Brittany suddenly appeared outside her window, looking quite animalistic hanging from the side of the house, her eyes glowing with immortal fire and her coal black wings outstretched and flapping lightly in the wind. Her blonde hair and pale body showed up ghostlike against the dark night.

Santana shot to her feet, unlocking her window to let the blonde inside and out of the freezing air. Brittany carefully climbed inside, folding her wings so they would fit through the tiny window. "Brit!" Santana said, before nearly falling into the angel's embrace, nuzzling into her neck.

"Hey, Sanny." The blonde whispered in her ear, mindful of her parents overhearing them. "Are you okay?" Brittany mentally punched herself for asking such a stupid question but she was met with a happy chuckle.

"I'm fine." The Latina's voice cracked slightly, ruining her image. Brittany's eyes softened in sadness for her only real friend. "Sanny." She sighed, wrapping one of her wings around Santana to drag her into a hug. Santana sighed and gave into the gentle pull on her body, allowing herself to be comforted by her only real friend. Her cuddled into the blonde's chest, as Brittany lay her head on top of Santana's.

"It's alright San." Brittany whispered into the brunette's ear. "I'm here."

Santana relaxed fully into her…lover and closed her eyes. A memory stirred at the sound of Brittany's words and she sighed, letting it wash over her. Suddenly, she voiced it.

"Hey, B?" Brittany smiled slightly and lifted her head to face the Latina. "Remember when you dad called you back?"

The blonde angel sighed but caught herself and smiled brightly, but Santana could see the sadness behind the grin. "What about it Sanny?"

Santana bit her lip and cuddled back into her friend. "Why didn't you go back up? Why would you stay down here?"

Brittany's face consorted in confusion, but she quickly saw the brunette's intentions. Santana thought she was holding the angel to there. "San…" Brittany started. "My dad called me to say that they had caught Caprice, and that I could go back… but I didn't want to."

Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But why, B? Don't you want to go back?" Brittany leaned back and smiled. "Well I didn't know you wanted me gone so badly S!" she said, her sarcasm evident in her laugh.

Santana smiled weakly but her eyes let Brittany know that she wanted her answer. The blonde sighed. "I guess… I just didn't want to. If I did go back, people would treat me differently, you know, I'd be 'the fallen'. I didn't want that. And plus, my dad didn't seem to care about me much. He didn't fight at all through my trial, and he didn't seem to trilled when he spoke to me."

She grinned. "And on the other hand, down here, I have you." She leaned down and pressed her lips to Santana's neck, biting down lightly and sucking on her pulse. Santana bit back a moan and Brittany doubled her efforts, eventually hearing the sound she craved.

"And what more do I really need." Brittany kissed up the Latina's neck, finally reaching her lips and kissing her softly. "I'm not going anywhere." Santana smiled at her best friend, leaning back in to kiss the blonde.

Brittany grinned as her lips met the brunette's, her world complete. Santana kissed her hard, sending the blonde falling back onto the bed. Brittany yelped as she hit the mattress but quickly regained herself and propped herself up on her elbows so she could continue to kiss the Latina beauty that was by now straddling her waist.

Brittany's wings slowly curled up and around Santana, hiding her from prying eyes and swallowing her whole in the darkness. The Latina grinned, her white teeth showing up light lights against the black feathers. "Love you Britt." She whispered.

"I love you San." The angel whispered back, before her wings surrounded them both and her lips crashed against Santana's.

**So what did you think? Plezzzzzzzz review, I know it's a one shot and that people don't usually review them but I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! Seriously, it brightens up my day :)**

**Remember, this was completely unplanned out; I came up with a storyline as I wrote. **

**LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! AND JUST READERS (THOUGH LESS) ! :D**

**-S**


End file.
